This invention relates to a variable flow control valve which is particularly adapted for use in a steering system of an articulated vehicle.
A steering system for an articulated vehicle comprises at least one double-acting hydraulic cylinder pivotally interconnected between frame members of the vehicle for alternate extension and retraction for steering purposes. An engine-driven pump is adapted to communicate pressurized fluid to the cylinder via a directional control valve, the actuation of which is controlled by a steering wheel. In systems wherein the steering wheel is connected to a hand metering unit to communicate a fluid steering signal to the directional control valve, steering effort is independent of the speed of the engine-driven pump. Therefore, the operator is unable to sense the low speed condition of pump operation, such as when the engine is idling, whereby the operator's ability to steer the vehicle is impeded, i.e., at low pump flow steering speed is reduced.